911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ali Mohamed
Ali Mohamed lived in Santa Clara, California and then Sacramento, California. His Sacramento address was near to Yazid Sufaat and Nabil al-Marabh. Mohamed helped Ayman Al Zawahari visit regional mosques, including Sacramento, along with other members of EIJ in the US. Mohamed alias include: Ali Abu al-Sa'ud Mustafa AND Abu Mohamed ali Amriki ---------------------- Testimony of Ali Mohamed: 22 Your Honor, in the early 1980s I 23 became involved with the Egyptian Islamic Jihad organization. 24 In the early 1990s, I was introduced to al Qaeda -- al Qaeda 25 is the organization headed by Usama bin Laden -- through my SOUTHERN DISTRICT REPORTERS, P.C. 212-805-0300 26 0aklmohp PLEA 1 involvement with the Egyptian Islamic Jihad. 2 In 1992, I conducted military and basic explosives 3 training for al Qaeda in Afghanistan. Among the people I 4 trained were Harun Fadhl and Abu Jihad. I also conducted 5 intelligence training for al Qaeda. I taught my trainees how 6 to create cell structures that could be used for operations. 7 In 1991, I helped transport Usama bin Laden from 8 Afghanistan to the Sudan. 9 When I engaged in these activities, and the others 10 that I am about to describe, I understood that I was working 11 with al Qaeda, Bin Laden, Abu Hafs, Abu Ubaidah, and that al 12 Qaeda had a shura council, which included Abu Hajer al Iraqui. 13 In the early 1990s, I assisted al Qaeda in creating a 14 presence in Nairobi, Kenya, and worked with several others on 15 this project. Abu Ubaidah was in charge of al Qaeda in 16 Nairobi until he drowned. Khalid al Fawwaz set up al Qaeda's 17 office in Nairobi. A car business was set up to create 18 income. Wadih el Hage created a charity organization that 19 would help provide al Qaeda members with identity documents. 20 I personally helped el Hage by making labels in his home in 21 Nairobi. I personally met Abu Ubaidah and Abu Hafs at Wadih's 22 house in Nairobi. 23 We used various code names to conceal our identities. 24 I used the name "Jeff"; el Hage used the name "Norman"; Ihab 25 used the name "Nawawi." SOUTHERN DISTRICT REPORTERS, P.C. 212-805-0300 27 0aklmohp PLEA 1 In late 1993, I was asked by bin Laden to conduct 2 surveillance of American, British, French, and Israeli targets 3 in Nairobi. Among the targets I did surveillance for was the 4 American Embassy in Nairobi, the United States AID Building in 5 Nairobi, the United States Agricultural Office in Nairobi, the 6 French Cultural Center, and French Embassy in Nairobi. These 7 targets were selected to retaliate against the United States 8 for its involvement in Somalia. I took pictures, drew 9 diagrams, and wrote a report. Khalid al Fawwaz paid for my 10 expenses and the photo enlarging equipment. He was in Nairobi 11 at this time. 12 I later went to Khartoum, where my surveillance files 13 and photographs were reviewed by Usama bin Laden, Abu Hafs, 14 Abu Ubaidah, and others. Bin Laden looked at the picture of 15 the American Embassy and pointed to where a truck could go as 16 a suicide bomber. 17 In 1994, Bin Laden sent me to Djibouti to do 18 surveillance on several facilities, including French military 19 bases and the American Embassy. 20 In 1994, after an attempt to assassinate Bin Laden, I 21 went to the Sudan in 1994 to train Bin Laden's bodyguards, 22 security detail. I trained those conducting the security of 23 the interior of his compound, and coordinated with the 24 Sudanese intelligence agents who were responsible for the 25 exterior security. SOUTHERN DISTRICT REPORTERS, P.C. 212-805-0300 28 0aklmohp PLEA 1 In 1994, while I was in Sudan, I did surveillance 2 training for al Qaeda. Ihab Ali, also known as Nawawi, was 3 one of the people I trained. Nawai was supposed to train 4 others. 5 In early 1990s, Zawihiri made two visits to the 6 United States, and he came to United States to help raise 7 funds for the Egyptian Islamic Jihad. I helped him to do 8 this. 9 I was aware of certain contacts between al Qaeda and 10 al Jihad organization, on one side, and Iran and Hezbollah on 11 the other side. I arranged security for a meeting in the 12 Sudan between Mughaniyah, Hezbollah's chief, and Bin Laden. 13 Hezbollah provided explosives training for al Qaeda 14 and al Jihad. Iran supplied Egyptian Jihad with weapons. 15 Iran also used Hezbolla to supply explosives that were 16 disguised to look like rocks. 17 In late 1994, I was in Nairobi. Abu Hafs met another 18 man and me in the back of Wadih el Hage's house. Abu Hafs 19 told me, along with someone else, to do surveillance for the 20 American, British, French and Israeli targets in Senegal in 21 West Africa. 22 At about this time, late 1994, I received a call from 23 an FBI agent who wanted to speak to me about the upcoming 24 trial of United States v. Abdel Rahman. I flew back to the 25 United States, spoke to the FBI, but didn't disclose SOUTHERN DISTRICT REPORTERS, P.C. 212-805-0300 29 0aklmohp PLEA 1 everything that I knew. 2 I reported on my meeting with the FBI to Abu Hafs and 3 was told not to return to Nairobi. 4 In 1995, I obtained a copy of the co-conspirator list 5 for the Abdel Rahman trial. I sent the list to el Hage in 6 Kenya, expecting that it would be forwarded to bin Laden in 7 Khartoum. 8 In 1996, I learned from el Hage that Abu Ubaidah had 9 drowned. 10 In 1998, I received a letter from Ihab Ali in early 11 January, 1998. The letter said that el Hage had been 12 interviewed by the FBI in Kenya, and gave me a contact number 13 for el Hage. I called the number and then called someone who 14 would pass the message to Fawwaz for bin Laden. 15 After the bombing in 1998, I made plans to go to 16 Egypt and later to Afghanistan to meet bin Laden. Before I 17 could leave, I was subpoenaed to testify before the grand jury 18 in the Southern District of New York. I testified, told some 19 lies, and was then arrested. 20 MR. ROTH: That concludes the statement, your Honor. Category:All Category:Characters